Buried Alive
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Rey Mysterio Kidnapped and buried in a clear coffin in 6 feet of dirt. He only has a flashlight, a gun, and 12 hours of air. Can the guys find him in time or will the air run out too soon. Or will Rey decide to end it fast and blow his brains out.
1. Buried

Buried Alive

Disclaimer: no own

Summery: Rey Mysterio Kidnapped and buried in a clear coffin in 6 feet of dirt. He only has a flashlight, a gun, and 12 hours of air. Can the guys find him in time or will the air run out too soon. Or will Rey decide to end it fast and blow his brains out.

A/N: I am writing an alternitive version so look for_ Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut._

**Chapter 1: Buried**

Rey was gone. The only trace he was ever there was his favorate black mask laying in a puddle near his rental car.

"Where is he?" Chavo asked, panicing.

"I don't know Chavito." Eddie said worried.

"This is his favorate mask, there is no way he could have dropped it." Chris said, matter-of-factly.

"Not helping Chris." Eddie said.

"No he's right cuz he was wearing it when he left just in case there were fans hanging around." Dave said. He knelt and picked up a floppy disc from the ground.

"What's this." he asked.

"No idea." Jason Reso said, taking it.

"I have a car plug for my laptop in the car." He said, plugging it in. He slipped the disc into the slot. Words spun across the screen.

"YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK, HAVE ONE MIL DOLLARS AT 1672 BROCKWORD ROAD WITHIN THE NEXT 12 HOURS." Abutton appeared on screen WATCH. Bradshaw pressed it. A video screen appeared. They saw, to their horror, Rey thrashing around in a clear coffin 6 feet under ground. He was screaming and pushing agianst the sides franticly. They watched, transfixed as he kicked and scream then just curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. It broke their hearts. Another message appeared.

"HE ONLY HAS 12 HOURS OF AIR BUT CAN END IT SOONER IF HE WISHES. I LEFT A GUN. YOU CAN WATCH HIM ALL YOU WANT WITH THIS LIVE FEED. I WILL LET YOU TALK TO HIM ONCE SO CHOSE THE TIME YOU DO WISELY. SEE YA SUCKAS HE CAN'T LAST LONG." They stared as Rey thrashed agian then continued rocking back and forth in his little prison. They couldn't watch this any longer. They pressed the AUDIO button.

"Rey, can you hear me?" Eddie said.

**"Eddie where are you, get me outta here!" **Rey yelled

"We don't know where you are, but you'll be fine we'll find you. I promise." Eddie said.

"Just stay calm, breathe slowly to conserve air. It'll give us more time." Chavo said, his voice and heart breaking similtainiously.

"Ok, I'll try." Rey replyed. Eddie turned to all who stood there. JBL, Chavo, Batista, Jay, Adam, Shane McMahon, Mark Calloway, Chris Benoit, and Shawn Michaels.

"Adam, Jay, Bradshaw, stay here, keep an eye on Rey. Shane, can you get the money?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Good," Eddie said "Me,Chavito, Mark, Shawn, and Chris will try to think about who did this." They all parted ways.


	2. Alive?

Buried Alive

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 2: Alive?**

Shane pulled all the money together and they all met up agian. Rey only had 20 minutes left and they were all starting to panic.

"You come up with anyone who could've done this?" Shane asked as they drove to the drop off point. Mark and Eddie were in Mark's pickup and the rest were in Shawn's van.

"Na nothing." Chavo said, staring at the floor and ringing his hands in worry.

"We drop off the money, get Rey, then get this physco." Chris said punching the seat in front of him which happend to be the driver's seat.

"Watch it." Shawn said turning to look at him.

"Sorry." Chris said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the drop off site and entered the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo anyone there?" Bradshaw yelled. The all turned to him.

"Did you just say yo?" Chavo asked a comical look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, Why." Bradshaw asked. Chavo shook his head.

"You can't pull that off. Maybe when you were an Acolyte but not now mate." Chris said, patting him on the back. The were interuped by disembodied voice from the shadows.

"Put the money down." it said. They did.

"Slide it into the shadows." The voice said. It seemed veguely familar. They complied. There was a pause.

"Good, your friend is buried in the backyard, but unfortunatly only has a minute of air left, hurry." They heard him laughing meniacly as they rushed outside to the only disturbed patch of dirt. The dug franticly till they hit something. They cleared away the dirt and saw Rey lay unmoving in his transparent casket. They broke the lock and opened the top. The pulled Rey out. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing...

TBC


	3. Found

Buried Alive

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 3: Found**

The lay him on the ground and Eddie started giving breaths. After 15 breaths Rey coughed and opened his eyes. Eddie sighed with relief and sat back on his heals.

"You alright?" Chavo asked, concerned. He shook his head and clutched his shoulder, his face screwed up in pain.

"What happend?" Eddie asked. Rey shook his head.

"Later." he croaked, his throat was dry and scratchy. Eddie nodded.

""Let's get you to a hospital." he said. Rey nodded and passed out. Mark picked him up carefully and carried him to his pickup truck. He set Rey in the back and Eddie, Chris and Chavo climbed in behind him. They slammed the tailgate and Mark and Dave got in front. Mark started the engine and drove off to the hospital.

A/N: How many times do I have to say this before you get it. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Review thank you


	4. Tortured Thoughts

Buried Alive

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 4: Tortured Thoughts**

Eddie, Chris, Chavo, and Shane sat by Rey's hospital bed. The others had gone back to the hotel for some sleep, with the assurance that they would be called if something happend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey's knee was dislocated from the thrashing and the muscle was torn slightly meaning he was out of action for 3 months. The four of them were thinking about what Rey had told them about what happend.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rey was walking to his car when someone came up behind him. He turned and felt a sharp pain in his neck before he blacked out.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**He woke up in a small dark space illuminated by a flashlight. He could not sit up and turned to see he was in a clear box covered on all sides by dirt! Inside his coffin he found a tape player and... a gun. He pushed the play button on the player.**_

_**"Hi Mysterio, hope you like your current arrangments because if your friends don't come in time they are perminate. Bye" It said and there was meniacal laughter. Rey panicked and started thrashing. Then he heard Eddie's voice.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Eddie thought about what he said next and it disturbed him.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Rey wondered if his friends would ever come. **_

_**"Had they abandoned Me? Forgotten me?" he thought. "Where were they?" There was no air. Rey gasped and passed out.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_How could Rey think we had abandoned him_? He thought _How could he have doubted them? What could have triggered those kind of thoughts from his best and closest friend? What torture in being buried alive had Rey gone through?_

Rey started to thrash in his sleep. Eddie moved closer and put his hand on Rey's brow, trying to banished Rey's tortured dreams and Chavo lay a hand on his shoulder. He and Chavo softly sang him an old spanish lullabye. Rey still under their touchand Chris and Shane watched amazed as Rey fell into dreamless sleep.

_What can I do to help him_. Eddie thought.

Obviously Rey wasn't the only one with tortured thoughts.


	5. Who

Buried Alive

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 5: Who**

Rey woke up and saw Shane, Chris, Chavo, and Eddie still asleep at his bedside. He thought back to the voice on that tape. He knew it from somewhere, but couldn't place it. He tried to picture the person. It came to him, a man he knew very well. Bald, aways hated by everyone, wearing red, white and blue with those idiotic gold medals around his neck and "u suck" chants ringing in his ears. He knew that voice, the voice of an obnoxious man. Arrogant, cocky, cruel. The nastiest man in the locker room. A man who cared for nothing and no one but himself. A man who did anything to achieve his goals no matter how many people he hurt.

His thoughts were broken by Eddie speaking.

"You know who did this don't you?" Eddie said quietly. Rey nodded.

"Who?" Shane asked, calmly.

"Kurt Angle." Rey said quietly.

"I should have known" Chavo said. All four of them were awake now."That bastard was always nothing but trouble from the start"

"You're right Chavito" Eddie said

"But Kurt's in a meeting with dad right now." Shane said "I'll call him." He did. He came back a few minutes later.

"Dad had Kurt fired and arrested on the spot." Shane said.

"Good, now," Eddie said, turning to Rey."We have one more problem to deal with. How could you have doubted that we would come fo you?" Rey looked embarrassed.

"I started to panic, I mean I was buried alive and it was getting hard to breathe, It started to get to me. I couldn't think logicly. I am ashamed for ever thinking of such a thing." He said. Then he smiled "Do you want to know what heaven looks like?"

_**END**_

A/N: Review, tell me what you think. The alteritive version is coming soon. The first 2 Chapters are the same.


End file.
